The Twisted Side of SD Part 2
by sky12isfalling
Summary: Shes baaack... The twisted Sissi has busted out of jail and plans to get some revenge on the gang for putting her there. Will Sissi get her hands on the people who ruined her life. Or will the gang be able to come together... Or else they'll join Yumi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury like A Sissi Scorned

After Ulrich and Aelita left, Sissi was left sitting there in a confused wreck. She thought to herself, she killed Yumi, she confessed her love for Ulrich time and time again, but still couldn't win Ulrich over. The cop picked her up and then took her to her cell. He unlocked the door, dropped her off inside her cell, locked it, and went onto his business. Sissi then went into her bed to try and get some sleep

A girl next to her said, "Hey, what are you in for?"

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with several tattoos on her arms, blond hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and looked like she spent most of her life in a trailer park.

Sissi replied, "Killed a girl because she was coming between me and my man."

The girl sat up from her bed and said, "Nice, the names Val," She extended her hand out to Sissi.

Sissi accepted the hand shake and said, "Blaire, how long have you been in here?"

Val said, "Ten months, I've tried to escape but I was too drunk to."

"Oh, do you think you can help me get out of here," asked Sissi.

Val asked, "You planning on getting revenge on someone?"

Sissi said, "Oh yeah."

Val said, "Sweet."

Two Months Later

A cop was sitting in a chair, except instead of watching the criminals like a normal cop would, he was asleep with a comic book on his head. He was awakened by the scream of a girl shouting for help. The comic book fell off his face and onto the floor and he ran towards the scream. He looked into the cell and found Val standing over a fallen Sissi, who was lying on the ground unconscious. The guard opened the door and kneeled over to Sissi's side.

The guard asked, "What happened?"

Val said, "I don't know, she just fainted."

The guard went over to the entrance and shouted for help. When he turned around, he got in the gut with Val's fist and then a now conscious Sissi kicked him in the face. A group of doctors rushed to the cell, Val then took the cell door and swung it at their face. Sissi picked up the unconscious cop and threw him at the doctors knocking them on the ground.

Val burst into excitement and shouted, "ALRIGHT BABY!"

Val gave Sissi a high five and then ran out of the cell.

A few minutes later, Sissi and Val came out of the bathroom wearing normal clothes and dumped their jumpsuits into the garbage. They walked out of the police station and then walked on the sidewalk.

Two Days Later

Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich were in the cafeteria eating. Odd was eating his food faster than the others at the table. They all were staring wondering when there would come a time when Odds stomach, or stomachs, would be so full that he couldn't eat food anymore. When Odd looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him, they all looked down and pretended to not be looking at him. After a while, Aelita looked out the window and saw that Jeremy was walking toward the cafeteria with lots of purpose and seemed rather off the edge than he normally was. She also noticed that he was clutching a newspaper in his left hand.

Jeremy stormed in, went to the table, placed the newspaper on the table and opened it and said, "You are not going to believe this."

Odd said, "What, no 'Hey guys how's it going' or 'What's up guys'."

Jeremy said, "I'm sorry, but have you read the newspapers lately, look at this," and pointed at an article.

Odd looked down and said, "Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens break up after dating for three years."

Jeremy said, "No, this."

Odd looked down again and said, "Kristen Stewart pregnant with Robert Pattinson's baby and may or may not sparkle and have fangs."

Jeremy said, "No, this."

Odd looked again and said, "Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber had their first date at a pancake house."

Jeremy shouted, "ODD…" He took a few seconds to calm down. He replied, "This article."

Odd looked again and said, "Oh no."

Aelita and Ulrich asked, "What?"

Odd said, "I can't say, it's so awful it's like a world with no food to eat."

They looked down at the article and saw Sissi and Val's mugshot of them saying that they escaped from prison.

"Oh no, the swine flu is out," Replied Ulrich.

Aelita said, "I think Sissi is way worse than the swine flu."

Odd said, "And let's not forget her hobo."

Jeremy said, "I think now that Sissi's out, we really should stick together."

Aelita said, "As much as I like that idea, I can't I have to go draw a view of France from the top of the Eifel Tower."

"And why do you have to do that?" Odd asked.

Aelita replied, "Its either that or design a website with 50 colors, 40 pictures of our school, 30 ways on why our school is so much fun, 20 pictures of students at our school and 10 activities that happen at school… I don't know about you guy's but I'm going with the Eifel Tower."

Aelita looked over at Odd and saw that he fell asleep in his noodles.

A few hours later, Aelita was at the very top of the Eifel Tower, had her sketchpad, pencil, and was drawing a view of what all of France looked like from the tower. After a while she heard a creek coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She thought it was just her nerves of Sissi getting the best of her.

Suddenly…

Someone grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and put her hand over her mouth. The girl was wearing sun glasses, red hair, and a bandana over it. She took of her sunglasses and realized that the girl… was Sissi.

Sissi said, "Shout for help and I'll kill one of your friends just like I killed that skank Yumi."

As Aelita started to relax, Sissi slowly started to remove her hand from Aelita's mouth. Before her hand was entirely off her mouth, Aelita bit it as hard as she could. As Sissi was wincing in pain, Aelita managed to escape. When she walked down the amazing flight of stairs, she pulled out her phone to call Jeremy.

At the factory, Jeremy was checking to make sure if anything was wrong in Lyoko. He felt his phone vibrate, pulled it out and saw that it was Aelita calling him. The

Jeremy said, "Hey Aelita what's up?"

Aelita said, "Jeremy, its Sissi, she came after me."

Jeremy asked, "What are you doing right now?"

Aelita said, "I'm still at the Eifel Tower, I'm running down the stairs."

Jeremy said, "Hold on, I'm going to go find help."

Jeremy then left the factory and then went into the sewer. Meanwhile, Aelita was still walking down the stairs of the Eifel Tower. Then, she tripped on her shoelace and then fell on the stairs. Back at the sewer, Jeremy was climbing down the ladder and heard the noise. He shouted Aelita's name several times, but wouldn't get an answer.

After seconds of confusion, Jeremy heard a voice that said, "Two down, three to go," and then the line went dead.

Jeremy then hanged on the step ladder in shock, scared, and confused. Then, he lost his grip on the ladder and his right hand let go of the ladder. Jeremy then realized that his hand had let go of the ladder and then he fell. As he was falling towards the ground, he thought of all his friends and how he thought he would soon be leaving them. He thought of Aelita and how she was in the evil hands of Sissi. As all these thoughts were moving around his head, he fell on the ground with a very hard thud. Then his eyes closed, and laid there as quiet as can be.

At Kadic, Odd and Ulrich were sitting in there room bored as can be, even Kiwi was lying on his back of boredom.

Odd asked Ulrich, "Hear anything from Einstein?"

Ulrich pulled out his phone and said, "Nope, any news on Aelita?"

Odd pulled out his phone and said, "Nada."

Ulrich said, "Do you wanna go to the factory and see if they're there?"

Odd said, "Anything to escape this quiet."

They were then on their way to the factory to see if their friends were there. They left the school, went into the forest, into the sewer, rode on their skateboards toward the factory. When they reached the end to their journey, they noticed that there was blood on the floor.

Ulrich pointed out the blood and said, "What is it, or better yet, whose is it?"

Odd followed the trail of blood into a part of the sewer that was covered in darkness. He pulled out his cell phone to use as a flashlight and continued to follow the trail until he found the body of his friend Jeremy. He shouted for Ulrich to come over to his location and then he noticed that the trail of blood belonged to Jeremy. Ulrich felt the back of his head and almost all of his hand was covered in blood.

Ulrich said, "Come on, let's take him back to the school and call an ambulance."

They got back on their skateboards; Ulrich had Jeremy on his shoulders and went back to Kadic to call for help. Ulrich sat Jeremy over a tree and Odd was standing next to his to make sure nothing was happening to him.

When Ulrich pulled out his phone to call 911, a voice called out, "Stern, Della Robbia, what are you doing out here this late at night?"

Ulrich looked over his shoulder and saw that Jim was walking towards him, clueless to the fact the Jeremy was bleeding.

Ulrich said, "Jim you don't understand."

Jim replied, "I understand perfectly, but no matter how cute the girls are you and Della Robbia are not leaving the school."

All of a sudden, they heard lots of mumbling coming from where Jeremy was sitting. Jim then realized that the mumbling was coming from and injured Jeremy.

"Oh no Belpois," Said a shocked Jim.

They ran towards Jeremy to hear what he was saying.

"_Aelita… kidnapped… by Sissi… at the Eifel Tower,_" said Jeremy.

Ulrich said, "I guess that explains a lot."

Ulrich then got a hold of the cops and told them that Jeremy was hurt.

A few hours later, Jeremy was lying in a hospital bed talking to the police about Aelita's kidnapping. Odd and Ulrich were sitting in chairs next to the hospital bed to hear what the cops had to say.

The one cop said, "Well son, we searched for your friend throughout all of the Eifel Tower, but there's no sign of her."

Jeremy said, "What do you mean there's no sign of her?"

The cop said, "I mean there's no sign of her, no fingerprints, no trace of evidence of them being there, no nothing."

Jeremy said, "What are you going to do now?"

The cop said, "Well there's not really much we can do other than post a missing person's ad. But I think what's best for you and your friends are to leave everything to the professionals."

"Ok, thank you officers," Said Jeremy.

The cops left the hospital room and went on their way.

Odd said, "Well there is a plus side, you can always give me the hospital food when you're not hungry."

Jeremy said, "Odd you're not funny."

Sometime in the near future, Aelita was lying on the ground of a forest asleep. She opened her eyes and saw all the trees and had a confused look on her face. She sat up and felt a searing pain on her right arm. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a series of cuts on her arm. She also realized that her clothes were covered in blood. She sat up to take a look around in the forest. She called out for help, but no one could hear her. She started walking towards a house that looked very ancient. She looked at the fence of the old house and saw a sign that said "The Hermitage". She went inside the house and saw that it was pretty old and that it looked as if no one lived in it for quite a while. She went up the stairs and into an old bedroom. She went over to the bed, ran her hand across it, and then laid in it. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

"It's been three weeks, how long does it take for a bunch of professionals to look for one girl," Said Jeremy.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were in Jeremy's room at Kadic. They were trying to bring comfort to Jeremy after Aelita was kidnapped by Sissi.

Odd said, "Well let's see, they're either being lazy, being stupid, being high on life, or they don't think finding a kid is important as arresting a major criminal."

Ulrich replied, "Odd, have you ever thought of buying a joke book for your birthday?"

"Why buy a joke book when I have a brain as a joke book," Said Odd.

Jeremy said, "Are you talking about that little tiny peanut that you use to fail every quiz?"

Odd said, "Speaking of brains, how's yours after taking that fall?"

Jeremy replied, "Its fine, hurts every now and then, but I'll get over it."

Ulrich said, "I can't believe Sissi managed to kidnap Aelita."

Jeremy said, "I can't believe the cops are this stupid."

Odd said, "I can't believe it's lunch time and we're not in the cafeteria, let's go."

Odd and Ulrich were leaving, but before Ulrich was out the door, he asked, "You coming Einstein?"

Jeremy replied, "I think I might go for a walk."

Jeremy got up to walk out of the room and then left the school. He walked in the forest confused. He had is backpack over his shoulder and wouldn't stop to check on anything. He went over to the Hermitage because that was the only place that reminded him of Aelita. He went into the house and started wandering around because of his hope of finding Aelita. He searched high and low, but couldn't find her. He went over to the piano and played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Meanwhile upstairs, Aelita, who was sleeping in her old bed in her old room, woke up from her sleep to hear the music playing downstairs. She got out of her bed and went downstairs to see where the music was coming from. She found Jeremy playing the piano.

After he was done playing, Aelita said, "That was amazing."

Jeremy turned around to see that Aelita was standing in front of him.

Jeremy shouted, "AELITA!"

He got away from the piano and ran over to Aelita to give her a hug. Aelita however stood there in confusion.

He backed away and said, "Aelita, what's wrong?"

Aelita said, "Who are you talking about, who's Aelita?"

Jeremy said, "What are you talking about, your Aelita."

Aelita replied, "Oh, then who are you?"

Jeremy said, "You don't remember me?"

Aelita said, "Of all honesty, I don't remember anything until yesterday when I woke up in the middle of the forest."

As Jeremy was about to say something, he looked at Aelita's arm and saw a line running across it. He took her arm, rolled up her sleeve and saw a series of cuts on it.

Jeremy said, "What did Sissi do to you?"

Aelita was walking down the stairs of the Eifel Tower trying to get away from Sissi. She tripped on her shoelace and fell on the stairs. She was lying on the ground wondering what had just happened. She heard footsteps walking towards her and saw that it was Sissi. They both looked at Aelita's phone and heard Jeremy shouting for Aelita. Before she could get to her phone, Aelita received a kick to the ribs courtesy of Sissi's foot.

She picked up the phone and said, "Two down, three to go," dropped the phone on the ground and stomped on it with her foot. She then took her attention back to Aelita.

She went back towards her and said, "Well Aelita, looks like you and I are gonna have lots of fun."

Before Aelita could say anything, she got kicked in the face by Sissi knocking her out.

Aelita woke up later with a headache and a bump on her head. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her wrist was tied to a dentist chair. She looked around her and saw that there were all sorts of junk everywhere. She looked at the ceiling and saw a single light bulb was on and saw the top to a sewer on top of the roof. Aelita thought that she was in a sewer. She sat back down and tried to gather her thoughts. She looked over her right shoulder and saw a dead woman with blood running down her forehead.

Aelita sat up and shouted, "!"

She looked to her left and saw Sissi talking to the wall.

Aelita said, "Sissi, if you plan to kill someone don't leave them lying around."

Sissi turned around to look at Aelita and looked back at the wall and said, "Leave me alone."

Sissi went towards the dead body and moved it over to the side. She started walking over to the one part of the room and grabbed a bag and went over to Aelita.

Aelita asked, "Are we in a sewer?"

Sissi said, "Don't worry about where we are, just worry about your friend Jeremy."

Aelita said, "What did you do to Jeremy?"

She sat her bag on the ground and said, "Oh, I didn't do anything to him, apparently sometime after I kidnapped you, he suffered a little head injury."

"Sissi, if you did anything to Jeremy, I swear to God I'm going to hurt you," Said Aelita.

Sissi pulled a very sharp knife out of her bag and said, "Do you really want to make threats right now?"

Aelita said, "If you think killing me is going to get to Ulrich, you're so wrong."

Sissi replied, "Is that what you think, well I might have to explain things to you. This has nothing to do with getting Ulrich to fall in love with me. I realized that the day you and Ulrich left me in jail the day you came to visit. When I was in jail, I started to plan on how I can tear you all limb from limb, piece by painful piece. First, I killed Yumi so that's one down. Now, I'm going to start with you."

She rolled up Aelita's sleeve and started to cut Aelita's arm with a knife. Aelita started to wince in pain.

"Then I'm gonna go for that stupid joke telling, pointy headed Odd."

She started to make another cut in Aelita's arm.

"And even though he has a head injury, I'm gonna go to that annoying braniac Jeremy."

She started another cut in Aelita's arm.

"And it will end with Ulrich, the one who's putting you through all this pain right now."

She started another cut in Aelita's arm. She let out a shriek in horror as Sissi started cutting her open.

Sissi said, "Scream all you want, no one can hear you."

She started to cut her arm again. Aelita started to cry as blood started pouring from her arm, onto the chair, and onto the floor.

Sissi put her knife away and gave Aelita a cloth.

Sissi said, "I'm just gonna let you know that, eventually I will let you go, when your blood, is all…over…my…body."

A few weeks later, Sissi still had Aelita taken hostage. Aelita still had cuts on her arm. While Sissi was gone, Aelita was trying to escape from her chair. She managed to get herself free, but her arm was still hurting. Aelita went over to the ladder and started to climb up the ladder towards the entrance of the sewer. As she was about to leave, she heard Sissi walking towards the sewer. Realizing that Sissi was coming towards her, she got back down on the ground, found a wrench, and was prepared to do anything it takes to leave. Aelita saw rays of sunlight hit her chair, knowing that Sissi had opened the door. She climbed down the sewer, and went towards the chair where Aelita was once sitting.

Sissi said, "Aelita, come out, come out wherever you are."

Aelita started moving slowly towards Sissi's back.

Sissi said, "Awww, come on Aelita, you wouldn't want Jeremy to end up Yumi would you."

Aelita let out a scream as she started running towards Sissi with a wrench. Sissi turned around and saw that Aelita had a wrench and that it was about inches away from leaving its mark on her face. She quickly moved out of the way and went over towards a fire extinguisher; she took the extinguisher and sprayed it in Aelita's face. Aelita dropped the wrench and rubbed her eyes so she could fight back. Sissi, still having the fire extinguisher in hand, swung it at the back of Aelita's head. Aelita was on the ground, unconscious, and was helpless at the hand of Sissi.

Sissi took the wrench that originally belonged to Aelita and said, "You think you can just walk away all fine and dandy, well you're sadly mistaken."

With the wrench in hand, Sissi started hitting Aelita in the back with it. Aelita however did not scream, because she was out cold from the fire extinguisher making contact with her head. Sissi then turned Aelita over on her back and saw that she was out like a light. She took the arm that had the cuts on it, started to squeeze it until blood started oozing out of it. She rubbed her hands on the blood and started rubbing it all over her body. She took some of the blood that was still on her hand and put it on her tongue.

"I told you, I was going to let you when your blood is all over my body," Said Sissi.

"So, you woke up in the middle of the forest, you don't remember anything, and you don't remember me," Asked Jeremy.

Aelita said, "No, so would you mind helping me remember a few things?"

Jeremy said, "Sure, ask away?"

Aelita asked, "What's my name?"

Jeremy replied, "Your name is Aelita."

Aelita asked, "Ok, what's your name?"

"My name is Jeremy," Said Jeremy.

Aelita replied, "Ok Jeremy, why is there a house called the Hermitage in the middle of the forest?"

Jeremy said, "You use to live here when you were a little girl with your father."

Aelita said, "Ok, where's my father now?"

Jeremy said, "He's um, away on business."

Aelita said, "Oh, what kind of business?"

Jeremy said, "He is a… computer technician."

Aelita asked, "Ok, so what about my mother?"

Jeremy said, "I'm not really sure about your mother, she disappeared a long time ago when you were a baby."

Aelita said, "Oh, can you excuse me for one second," Aelita went over into a corner and started to cry.

Jeremy went over to her and asked, "Are you ok Aelita?"

Aelita said, "My life's a complete blank, how would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder and said, "What if I told you I knew a way to get your memory back."

Aelita turned around and said, "What?"

Jeremy said, "I know a way to get your memory back, but all you have to do is trust me," and he held out his hand.

Aelita stared at his hand for a few seconds and the grabbed his hand.

Jeremy said, "Thank you."

They both started to leave the hermitage and opened a door that led to the sewers.

Aelita said, "Where are we going?"

Jeremy got his scooter and a scooter for Aelita and said, "Were going to a place called Lyoko."

Aelita said, "Ok, so what are we doing in a sewer?"

Jeremy said, "It's a short cut to Lyoko," He handed one of the scooters to Aelita.

Aelita took one of the scooters and said, "Do you know how to get there."

Jeremy said, "Yeah, just follow me."

Jeremy led the way to the factory with Aelita not very far behind him. Jeremy was hoping that what he was about to accomplish would work. When he reached the end of the sewer, he climbed the ladder, opened the sewer top, and looked over to see the factory. He helped Aelita up and she saw the factory.

Aelita said, "This is Lyoko."

Jeremy replied, "Sort of."

They walked over towards the factory, swung on the ropes, and landed at an elevator. Jeremy pushed a button, the doors opened, and he and Aelita got in. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a computer. Jeremy got out of the elevator and went over to the computer.

Jeremy said, "Ok, now I need you to go downstairs and go into one of the three pods."

Aelita pressed the button and went downstairs. When the doors opened, she stepped out to see three scanners. She went into one of them and then the doors closed.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was on the computer setting up the process for Aelita to go to Lyoko.

"Transfer Aelita"

"Scanner Aelita"

"Virtualization"

Within seconds, Aelita was on Lyoko. She looked around and saw that there were trees all over the place. She looked at her outfit and she thought that she looked like a cartoon.

Aelita asked, "Jeremy was I always this obsessed with the color pink."

Jeremy said, "You always thought pink was an amazing color."

Aelita said, "Ok, so what do I do now?"

Jeremy said, "Do you see a white tower in front of you?"

Aelita started looking around for a tower and saw that there was a tower directly in front of her with a white glow around it.

"I see it," Said Aelita.

Jeremy replied, "Ok, I need you to run to the tower and go inside it."

Aelita ran towards the tower and went inside it. She looked all over and saw that she was on a platform. She looked down and saw nothing but empty space.

Aelita said, "Ok, I'm on some kind of platform."

Jeremy said, "I know, now, I need you to walk to the center of the platform."

Aelita started walking towards the center. When she walked, an outer part of the platform started to glow. With every step she would take, more of the platform continued to glow. When she reached the center, she started floating to another platform, except it was much smaller than the last one. She saw a scanner that was in the center. She went to the center but wasn't sure what to do.

Aelita asked, "What now?"

Jeremy said, "You have to put your hand on the scanner."

Aelita put her hand in the center, it showed the name Aelita, the word was gone and then the words Code Lyoko. Then the scanner disappeared and a flash of light started coming from the bottom of the tower. The entire tower was engulfed in a bright light and the light escaped the tower and covered all of the forest. Jeremy shouted for Aelita to make sure she was ok, but there was no answer.

Odd and Ulrich were on their way back to their room after a long tiring day.

Ulrich received a phone call, answered it and said, "Hello."

A voice replied, "We need to talk, get rid of your friend or else Aelita is gonna get it."

Ulrich, knowing well enough who was talking to him, said to Odd, "Hey, I gotta take this call, meet me back in the room."

Odd said, "Sure, on your way up would you mind getting a pizza?"

Ulrich replied, "Odd, you just had pizza a couple minutes ago."

"Well, what do you expect, pizza is awesome," Said Odd as he was walking away.

Ulrich said, "Listen Sissi, if you did anything to Aelita, you're really gonna get it."

Sissi said, "Well, if you want Aelita so bad, then why don't you go get her. She's in the forest waiting to be found," and then hung up.

After hearing those words, Ulrich put his phone away and started running in the forest to find Aelita. He would wander the forest high and low, he shouted Aelita's name as high as his voice could go. After a long while, he received another call from Sissi.

He answered it and in an angry voice said, "Hello."

Sissi said, "How's the Aelita hunt going?"

Ulrich said, "Where's Aelita?"

Sissi said, "Either her body melted away after what I did to her or she managed to get up and walk away."

Ulrich said, "So what's your plan this time Sissi, kill every girl in my life. Why don't you just kill my Mom next?"

Sissi said, "Whoa Ulrich, you are so stupid you make cocaine look smart."

Ulrich said, "I always sort of thought that about you Sissi."

Sissi replied, "Anyways, this has nothing to do with getting back at you. I simply just want to make your guy's life miserable as it can get."

Ulrich said, "Why are you doing this, what do you want?"

Sissi said, "All of your blood, all over my body. Now, Odd's blood is going to be all over my body," And hung up the phone."

After hearing those words, Ulrich started running back to the school to make sure Odd was ok. Ulrich had lots of terrible thoughts running through his head. He thought of what had happened to Aelita and if she had joined Yumi. She thought of what she had in store for Odd. After a long ways of running, Ulrich managed to get back to the school and ran directly to his room. When he got there, he saw that the door was open and that their room was a mess. The window was broken, Kiwi, Odd's dog, was lying on Ulrich's bed on his back, blankets were on the ground and the closet had fallen over on the ground. He noticed that on top of the closet was a rock with a note attached to it. He took the rock, opened the note and it said, "_I'm coming for you last_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Genesis 

After the blinding light started to go away, Aelita was seen lying on the ground of the forest, still on Lyoko. The tower that Aelita was in had disappeared and nothing was seen for miles. Aelita woke up and started to get up on her feet slowly. She looked around to see that instead of being in the tower, she was in the forest.

"Jeremy, are you there?" Asked Aelita.

"Yeah, are you ok Aelita?" Jeremy said.

Aelita said, "Yeah, but what am I doing on Lyoko, I thought I was kidnapped by Sissi."

Jeremy gave a sigh of relief and said, "You managed to escape Sissi somehow, but when I found you at the hermitage you had amnesia. So I thought if I could bring you to Lyoko, then you would get your memory back." 

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah, hang on, I'm gonna de-virtualize you." 

A few minutes later, Aelita stepped out of the scanner to be welcomed by Jeremy. Aelita ran into his arms and gave him a hug. Jeremy hugged her back and he started to blush. When Aelita's head rested on Jeremy, she felt safe as she's ever been in a while. She lifted her head up and kissed Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy backed away from Aelita and was very confused.

Aelita said, "Sorry."

Suddenly, the elevator door started to open. As they opened, Ulrich was revealed to be behind them. He looked really freaked out and had a frantic look on his face.

Ulrich stepped out and said, "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ulrich noticed Aelita and said, "It's good to see you again princess, how did you escape from Sissi?"

Aelita replied, "I'm not really sure how, Jeremy say's I lost my memory and he took me to Lyoko to help me get it back, where's Odd?"

"Sissi came, she kidnapped Odd and I don't know where she took him."

"The last thing I remember when I was with Sissi was that she had me captive in a sewer."

"Do you remember where it was?"

"No, I blacked out and woke up in Lyoko. But one thing is for sure, Sissi has some pretty bad intentions up her sleeve," Aelita rolled up her sleeve to show Ulrich the cuts on her arm.

In the sewer, Odd was asleep on the dentist chair with his wrists tied to the arms. He woke up to an electric shock coursing through his body, within each passing second the pain would get worse and worse. Soon after, the pain was gone and he was left gasping for breath. Sissi started walking in front of him from behind the chair with an evil grin running across her face.

Odd said, "Hey Sissi, long time no see."

Sissi said, "Yes, and I'm glad to have gotten away from you because of your awful jokes. I mean seriously, your jokes are so awful, you make vomit look entertaining."

"Ouch, speaking of vomit, how's the prison food, I heard it's quite lovely at this time."

"Again with the stupid jokes."

"Here's something that isn't funny, what did you do with Aelita?"

"Well let's put it this way, she's in a better place, if you know what I mean."

"I swear if you did anything to Aelita, you're gonna regret it."

"I don't think you can because you're tied to a chair and the last time I checked I'm the one with all the neat little toys that can cause pain and suffering to you and your friends."

"Really, I find it hard to believe that a girl who can barely tie her shoe find a way to become a Michael Myers in the form of a dumb attention-hoarding-man-eating-killer."

'Oh, you really shouldn't have said that."

She started to walk towards a dirty blue cooler; she opened it and inside was a pitcher of water tilted to the side on top of some ice. She grabbed it, closed the lid, and started to walk over to Odd. She poured the water on Odd until there was nothing left in the pitcher. As the water continued to make its way to the floor, Sissi went behind Odd's chair to get ready to electrocute him again. She flipped a switch and Odd started to scream his heart out. As he was screaming in terror, Sissi was reminiscing how everything came to be and what lead up to this moment.

In a coffee shop during a day that appeared to be like any other ordinary day, people were drinking their drinks, eating their snacks, and talking to their friends either in person or on their cell phone. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and nothing could make the day go wrong. A jingle was heard as the door opened, and that was when the day suddenly turned bad. A woman wearing a purple opera mask came in, she wore a black sweatshirt and put the hood over her head, she had a gun in her right hand and an empty sack over her left shoulder. She fired the gun to the ceiling and then pointed it at the man working at the cash register. She warned him not to call the police or else he'll die. She put the bag on the counter and told him to put the money in the bag.

As he put the money in the bag, the man asked, 'What's stopping me from calling the police when you leave."

The woman looked up from the bag and looked around the store to see all the frightened people sitting on the floor by windows and underneath their tables. She came across a girl with blonde hair wearing sunglasses and had a twilight t-shirt on and was wearing blue jeans.

The person shouted, "Blonde wearing the twilight shirt, come here."

The girl turned around in shock and horror that she was about to get hurt. She stood up and slowly started to make her way towards the robber. When she was within arm's reach, the robber grabbed her shoulder and pointed the gun at the back of her head.

The robber asked, "Is this all the money you have?"

The man at the cash register nodded his head. The robber zipped the bag closed, put it over her left shoulder and while walking outside kept the girl at gunpoint and brought her outside.

The girl asks, "What are you doing?"

The robber replied, "The dude is right, I can't trust his word that he won't call the cops when he leaves. So to make sure that no police cars are coming, if anyone in this room calls the cops, this chick is dead."

They left the shop with the people inside with worried looks on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Ok, you can stop pointing the gun at me now."

"I can't, they could still be watching, walk into the alley; they won't be able to see us."

They proceeded to walk into the alley where no one could see what they're doing. When they got into the alley, the robber put the gun down and dropped the bag.

"You sure you never acted before?" The robber asked.

The girl turned around and said, "Well, I sometimes would put on plea acts for my father, but they didn't work that much," the girl took off her sunglasses and her blonde hair to show that she was Sissi.

The robber took off her hoodie to reveal long blonde hair. The next thing to come off was the mask to reveal that the robber was Val.

Sissi asked, "Who are the best robbers in town?"

"We are," Val replied.

"How much money do you think we have?"

"Who cares, counting the other stores we robbed, we're the richest bitches in town."

"Sweetness, where did you put the dead body?"

"It's in the dumpster over there."

Sissi went towards the dumpster, opened it, and pulled out a garbage bag that contained a dead body. When she got the bag out, she started to drag it towards Val. She opened the bag to expose a dead woman who was wearing the same clothes as Sissi was, and had blonde hair along with a bullet hole on her forehead. Suddenly, Sissi was startled by a gunshot; she looked to see that it was Val holding a gun and was pointing it up in the air.

"What the hell was that?"

"Blaire, we have to make it look like I shot you, we can't make it look like you died out of nowhere."

"True, so, do you think we should leave?"

"Probably, I can hear the police cars."

"Do you think it was someone from the coffee shop?"

"No, it was probably someone from a different store."

They gathered their things and left the alley. They quickly ran away from the alley and the shop. Sissi looked behind them and saw the cops running inside the store to see if anyone was hurt.

A couple hours later, Sissi and Val were drinking wine in their hotel suite. There were two floors, a flat screen hanging on the wall, it was big enough to be an apartment, and they had everything they needed to make themselves at home. As they were drinking their individual wine glasses, they were laughing and giggling as they were watching the Twilight series.

Val drunkenly said, "This…is really…stupid as to how…they constantly flaunt over each other…it's pathetic."

Sissi replied with the soberness she had left, "I know right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was like that before I went to jail, would you mind if I tell you about the rollercoaster that is my life."

"Please, pour out your sorrows."

"Ok, I always thought of myself as a dude magnet, all the boys flaunted over me, even these two nerd stalkers admired me. Except the only boy I wanted, who didn't want me, was Ulrich Stern. He had his heart set out on this girl who is the pain that is my life named Yumi. But the thing is that she never showed any interest in getting together with him. I showed interest towards him at least a hundred times, but still wants to be with Yumi. So, I decided to kidnap her and keep her in the storm cellar of my family's cottage. I didn't plan on killing her at first, but then one day when I tried to flirt with Ulrich, he just laughed in my face and said that he wasn't interested. After that I realized that I had to kill Yumi. So I gave him a choice, either me or Yumi, and he chose to be with her. Later on, I was supposed to go to court, he was asked if he loved Yumi, and he said yes," after saying that she took a sip of wine and continued, "And then I snapped and shot him in the arm. When he came to visit me in jail, he said that that would be the last time I would ever see him. After hearing those words I felt my love for him turn into anger and rage. I wondered to myself later on why I didn't shoot him in the heart the first chance that I got."

"Whoa…I didn't think…that your love life…was that messed up." A knock on the door was heard. "Yes…finally…the waiter has got here with our food."

Val got up to answer the door, but kept her hands on the walls for balance. A couple minutes later, she came back with a big plate filled with steaks. Sissi stepped out of the room to go onto the patio to get some air. She took a seat on one of the chairs, had a glass of wine in her hand, and stared out at the tall buildings that were glowing with lights.

"Hello Sissi."

After hearing that voice call out her name, she turned to her right to see Yumi sitting in the chair next to her. Sissi gasped as she was staring at Yumi, or at least she thought it was Yumi. She was wearing the same thing she always did, a black shirt and pants, except she wasn't wearing her normal boots. She turned to look at Sissi, who was terrified out of her mind.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I killed you. I saw you die."

"I know. I felt the bullet hit my spine. It felt awful," After saying that, she showed Sissi the back of her shirt to expose a hole in it the size of a bullet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you were saying to that drunken hobo sidekick of yours in there, oh, do you want me to call you Blaire now, because that's what she knows you as right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you killed me and I'm kind of in the mood for a little revenge."

"What are you gonna do, you can't touch me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," After saying these words, Yumi slapped Sissi so hard she fell off her chair. The wine glass hit the railing, broke into tiny pieces, and wine was running down the railing. She was holding her cheek and blood was running down on her chin from her mouth. Except it wasn't that well seen because of the red anger that was on her face. Yumi got up from her chair and kneeled down in front of Sissi.

Yumi said, "This is only the beginning, I will come back and believe me you will regret the next time you see or hear me. If you plan on getting revenge on my friends, if you so much as lay a finger on them, I will hunt you down. If you attempt to run, I will chase you, and you will regret the day you killed me."

Before Sissi had a chance to speak, she spit blood on her face. She wiped off the blood, but there were stains on her face.

Sissi started feeling the ground and felt a piece of broken glass and said, "Why don't you do us all a favor and just go back to hell."

She grabbed the glass.

"You suck bitch."

She attempted to stab Yumi in the chest, but vanished into air. Sissi ended up stabbing the ground and the glass broke. Sissi sat on the ground and thought to herself what has just happened. She reflected all the motions in her head, but still didn't believe what happened with her own eyes. She looked back into the room and saw that Val was on one of their two beds, passed out drunk with a piece of steak in her mouth. Seeing this, Sissi got up off the balcony to make sure her friend was alive. She opened the door and closed it, and just to make sure that she didn't have any more surprises, she locked it. She went over to Val and put her ear close to her chest to hear a heartbeat. Suddenly, Val sat up with a gasp, the steak went flying across the room and hit the TV and fell on the floor.

"Well that's a waste of steak," Said Sissi.

Val asked, "Ok…is the room spinning…or is it just me?"

Sissi picked up a bottle of champagne that had a quarter of wine left and drank it all up and said, "Do you know what that makes me think of?"

"What?"

"You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby right round right round."

They partied, drank, sang, and danced all night long. Sissi grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. When the blank screen came alive, Sissi changed the channel to MTV. They were playing their top 10 songs list, the song that was currently playing was number 6, Blow by Ke$ha. They turned up the volume until the speakers were about to burst.

When morning came, there was a maid walking down the hallway. She had long black hair, average height, wearing a black mini dress with a white apron, black eyes, and dragging a cart of supplies with her. When she came to Sissi and Val's room, she opened the door with her hotel key. When she opened the door and saw what felt like a tornado just spun through the room followed by a robbery. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The TV was broken, champagne bottles were either broken on the floor or emptied out and left everywhere. The maid looked at the clock and it showed that it was twelve in the afternoon. The maid looked into the bathroom to find Val asleep with her face on the toilet seat, drooling, and holding a beer bottle in her right hand. She looked over at Sissi who was asleep on the window that let out to the balcony. She went over to her and tried to wake her up. She shook her, but that didn't work, so she smacked her, and Sissi's eyes started to open.

Sissi got up and started walking around. She asked the maid, "What happened?"

"I was coming to clean the room and I found you asleep," Said the maid, "And your friend is asleep in the bathroom, what were you guys doing?"

"Don't talk so loud I have a massive…" Sissi stopped in mid-sentence. She looked at the maids face and realized something. She looked at the maids face and saw that…she had Yumi's face.

"What's the matter," Yumi asked, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What are you Freddie Krueger?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm your worst nightmare."

She punched Sissi in the face and she went flying through the door, hit the wall in the hallway, and fell on the floor. She was lying next to splintered wood and tiny portions of it were underneath her. She looked up and saw that Yumi was walking slowly and methodically walking towards her. Sissi got up, grabbed a piece of wood, went towards her and tried to stab her. But Yumi grabbed it and was trying to keep it away from her. Yumi kicked her in the gut and threw her against the wall in the hallway. Sissi started to run down the hall to try and get away from Yumi. When she got to the end of it, she turned around to see if Yumi was chasing her. But, she wasn't there, and got a very angry feeling in her stomach.

"What is this a nightmare on elm street?" Sissi said.

A voice from behind her said, "Worse."

Sissi turned around and saw Yumi standing there. She grabbed Sissi by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Sissi sat up and was gasping her heart out. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was sitting up in a bed. She remembered she was in a hotel room with Val and that they were partying and drinking. She also remembered being visited by Yumi's ghost. She looked around the room and noticed that there were a few flaws in her dream. The TV wasn't broken and there weren't any broken champagne bottles everywhere. Val came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. She had a towel rapped around her chest and another towel around her hair.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Said Val, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Sort of, what are we gonna do with all these bottles?"

"Well, when we check out we could hide all the bottles in our bags. Or, since I'm twenty-four years old, we could say your twenty-one and just leave them out in the hall."

"Sounds like a plan."

They packed their bags; put the bottles out into the hallway to the left of their door. As they were standing by the door, they were thinking about what their next plan would be.

"Where do we go now?" Sissi asked.

Val had a grin on her face and said, "Follow me."

Val started walking to the left of Sissi, and she followed. They walked for about five to ten minutes. They went in between two buildings and came across a sewer in an alley. Val lifted up the sewer top, shoved her luggage down, and started to climb down a ladder. Sissi was staring down into the sewer and wasn't sure what to do.

"What are you waiting for Blaire? You afraid you're gonna fall and break your ankle?" Val asked.

To prove Val wrong, Sissi started to climb down the ladder and into the sewer. As she was climbing down, she felt a shiver as her fingers felt the rust on the ladder. When she got to the bottom, she saw a dentist's chair and all sorts of junk surrounding it. She looked over and saw Val sitting in the chair with a gun and acted like it was a throne and she was a queen with her staff.

Sissi asked, "What is this place?"

"It's my lounge. I come here to hide out from the cops, bring my stolen goods, and it's also where I bring my friends to kill them," and pointed the gun at Sissi.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't like sharing and I like to work alone."

"Well, what are you waiting for," Said Sissi," Are you gonna stand there looking ugly or are you gonna-" She got cut off as Val pulled the trigger, but no bullet left the gun.

Sissi pulled out from her pocket a supply of bullets and said, "Next time, you might want to remember ammo."

Val threw the gun to the side, got up and said, "I'm impressed Blaire."

Sissi pulled out a gun of her own and said, "My names not Blaire," and shot Val straight at the heart; she fell to the ground and died. Sissi started walking towards Val, she lifted her leg up with her foot, and it just fell down, she knew for a fact now that she was dead. She started moving Val towards the dentist chair, but when she reached the right arm of the chair, she started to hear someone clapping. She turned around and saw Yumi in front of the ladder clapping her hands.

She started moving Val towards the dentist chair, but when she reached the right arm of the chair, she started to hear someone clapping. She turned around and saw Yumi in front of the ladder clapping her hands.

Yumi stopped clapping, stepped forward and said, "Way to go Sissi, you can add another person to your killing list."

"Yes, except you put up a challenge. This one was too easy."

"Yeah, well what do you expect? When you put your trust in someone, you have to give that trust back. When someone watches your back, you watch there's. In your case and Val's case, there was no trust."

"Oh please, spare me the moral lecture. I've learned them all, known them all, and broken them all."

"Well excuse me for trying to put a soul in that demonic like thing that you call a heart."

"Please just go to hell."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, that's right; you don't, because you're a psychopathic killer."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who got kidnapped. I'm not the one who got held in a storm cellar for days. I'm not the one who failed at trying to escape. Oh, and let's not forget, I'm not the one who got shot in the back."

"And speaking of killings, are you gonna try and get revenge on my friends for putting you away?"

"Yes, and just so you know, I'm going for Ulrich last."

"I thought you had feelings for him?"

"Yes, but that was until he said in court how he loved you."

"Oh god, you're not gonna get all emotional on me are you?"

"SHUT UP BITCH! Let me make one thing clear, I am going to get revenge and you are not going to stand in my way. First, I'm going after that little pink bunny Aelita. Second, I'm going to go after that little spikey haired dog loving freak Odd. Third, I will kidnap that four eyed weirdo Jeremy. And lastly, Ulrich will be the last person on my hit list."

After telling Yumi her plan of revenge, Sissi continued to pull Val and laid her out by the dentist's chair.

With her back to Yumi, Sissi said, "Just so you know Yumi, I have no intention of killing them. I just want to torture them until they realize that I am a bigger threat than they thought I was. But when it comes down to Ulrich, I am going to kill him, and when I do, I will finish him off nice and slowly."

She waited to her Yumi talk, but she didn't hear anything.

"Is this processing through your brain or are you just stuck in mute?"

When she turned around, Yumi wasn't there anymore.

A couple hours later, Sissi was sitting on a park bench in front of the Eifel Tower, and wearing a disguise. She had red hair, a bandana covering it, and was wearing sunglasses. She had a map on her lap looking over it to try and figure out her next plan. She took a sip from her coffee and when she sat it down; she saw what seemed to be like a diamond in the raft. Aelita was walking into the elevator of the Tower. As the doors closed into the elevator, an evil smile appeared on the face of Sissi. She got up, threw away her coffee, folded her map in her pocket, and made her way to the Tower. When she touched the ground, it was as if an earthquake was about to come. It was as of death was about to enter the Tower and take Aelita's soul from her body.

Minutes later, after Sissi knocked out and kidnapped Aelita, she dragged her down the sewer and started to tie her to the dentist's chair.

A voice from behind said, "Are you deaf? Did you not hear that clear warning I made to you? I said very clearly, no kidnapping of any sort, but do you listen to me, no, you just go along and do whatever you want."

Sissi turned around to see that the person talking was from Yumi.

"You talk too much," Sissi said. "So shut the hell up."

"Not until you release Aelita and you leave everyone alone."

"Well you might as well just sit your ass down and sip some coffee because that won't happen."

Sissi's heart skipped a beat after being startled by a scream. She looked over her shoulder to see that Aelita woke up. Aelita spoke something, but Sissi had already turned around to Yumi.

"Leave me alone," Said Sissi.

A half hour later, thinking Aelita was dead, Sissi was dragging Aelita's limp body into the forest. After getting tired out, she left Aelita on the ground. She walked away and never looked back.

Weeks later, Sissi returned and gave Ulrich a phone call. A few minutes after the phone call was made, Ulrich ran out of his dorm and into the forest. After seeing him leave, she entered the building and went towards Odd's room. The disguise she was wearing was a trench coat, a hat, and sunglasses to cover her face. When she reached Odd's room she knocked on the door and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

When the door opened, Sissi said, "Sup," and then sprayed Odd in the face. Odd fell to the floor and started squirming. She threw off her hat and her sunglasses. She picked up Odd by the hair and threw him onto the wall landing on the bed. She grabbed him by the hair again and threw him into the closet. As Odd fell to the ground, the closet fell with him. Sissi went towards Odd, put her feet on his hair, grabbed his wrists, and yanked his arm up. As Odd was having his hair yanked out by Sissi's feet, he was screaming in pain. Eventually Sissi let go of Odd and she still wouldn't stop beating him up. She turned Odd over to his stomach, lifted his head up and slammed his face on the ground. She kept doing the same process over and over again. When Sissi lifted Odd's head up one last time, he had only two words written on his face, pain and hurt.

Sissi whispered in his ear, "Here's a joke for you, you fight like a girl."

She picked his head up and elbowed him in the back of it. She took a rock out of her pocket that had a message stuck on it by a rubber band and put it on the fallen closet. She grabbed his feet and started dragging him out into the hallway. Suddenly, a mysterious figure in the form of a dog jumped at Sissi's face. Once Sissi got a good luck, she realized that the dog was none other than Kiwi. Sissi was holding the dog by grabbing his stomach, but Kiwi wouldn't give up. He wanted to avenge his owner Odd for what Sissi did. Eventually, Sissi couldn't contain the grenade that is Kiwi. He got free and went loose on her head. He started to bite strands of her hair and Sissi was now the one being in pain. Kiwi, still biting her hair, jumped to the ground and ended up pulling out a strand of Sissi's hair. But Kiwi wasn't done there; he wanted to make Sissi suffer more and more, he went back to Sissi and started to bite her left foot. Sissi, with what little ounce of strength she had left, managed to life her foot, swung it against the wall, which cause Kiwi to hit it and fall to the ground. However, Sissi was blinded by rage and wanted to punish Kiwi, she received motivation from looking at the strand of hair she had yanked out of her head. She picked up Kiwi, went back into Odds room and threw him against the wall. He hit the bed and landed on the floor. Kiwi was lying on the ground and wasn't moving an inch. Sissi went back in the hall, picked up her hair strand and started dragging Odd out of the dorm.

When she got to the point when she was in the forest and had a clear view of Ulrich, she decided to give him another phone call. When the call ended, Ulrich started running to the school. Except what Ulrich didn't realize was that Sissi had already beat him to the punch.

After Sissi had a chance to reflect on her road to being a psycho, she flipped the switch on the machine that was electrocuting Odd. Odd, however, felt like he was on the verge of catching on fire. He felt like he was sinking into a pool of lava, his hair was smoking, and was trying to gasp for air.

"Ok…I take back…what I said…about you…being Michael Myers…but…your still a man-eater," Said Odd.

Sissi came out from behind the chair and said, "Ok, explain something to me, how can you be giving these epic fail jokes when I have electrocuted you to the point of death?"

"At least…I know…how to make…a good impression."

"Well, if you have one last joke up your sleeve before I fry you, please tell me, I'm all ears."

Before Odd had a chance to say anything, he felt the knot on his right wrist beginning to lose its grip. He felt like he was about to be free from the chair and fight Sissi.

"I just have to say…one thing." Odd said. "Poke."

"Poke," Sissi repeated.

Odd reached his hand out towards Sissi and poked her left eye. Sissi fell to the ground and had her hand on her eye. While Sissi was down, Odd started to untie himself, first his arms, and then his legs. When Odd got up, Sissi was also up and clawed his face. Odd was holding his cheek, when he took his hand away; he saw that it had blood on it. Sissi looked behind her and found a crow bar, grabbed it, and hit Odd in the fore head with it. He fell to the ground and had a cut from where he was hit. Sissi was still rubbing her eye after the poke; it looked normal, but a little red.

She bent down on her knee's to get a view of Odds face and saw the marks the nails left on his face. It looked like parts of his skin came off his face. It left lines of blood on the floor. She rubbed her hands on his cheek until her hands were completely covered in Odds blood. She started to rub her hands on her shirt, her pants, and her skin. Finally, she started to rub blood on her face.

She came down to Odds head, got to his ear and said, "I forgot to tell you, I would let you go, but not until your blood is all over my body."

Meanwhile, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were walking back to school from the hospital after getting stiches on the cuts in her arm.

"Hey Jeremy, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy replied, "Yeah, sure."

Ulrich waited by the door for them to come back. Aelita took Jeremy's hand and they walked toward the forest. With every passing second, his cheeks started to blush. Sweat started to run down his head because of the nervousness running through his body. When they came to a stop, Aelita let go of Jeremy and the red left Jeremy's face.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Aelita said, "About the kiss."

"No big deal."

"And I'm sorry for something else to."

"What's that?"

"I missed."

"Missed what?"

"This," And Aelita sealed that sentence with a kiss on his lips.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders; his cheeks were as red as a rose, and his eyes widened. After two seconds of the kiss, Jeremy started to calm down and just went with the flow. Jeremy started to calm down and just went with the flow. Jeremy started rubbing his hand against Aelita's hair and she was rubbing her hand down Jeremy's arm.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was watching everything that's going on. A grin appeared on his face that showed how happy he was for his friends. Suddenly he started to smell smoke, it started growing stronger and stronger, and he looked at the forest and saw smoke beginning to rise from the trees. He felt a vibration in his pocket coming from his cell phone; he pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Sissi. He opened the message and it read…

"_You should probably go help Odd. After all, saving your friends is what you do best._"

He put his phone back into his pocket and started running towards the forest. After hearing Ulrich running into the forest and smelling smoke, Aelita and Jeremy started running behind Ulrich into the forest.

Jeremy shouted, "Ulrich, what are you doing?"

"Sissi sent me a text message. I think she did something to Odd."

When they got to the point when the smell of smoke engulfed their noses, they found a tree that was on fire. Ulrich looked on the ground of the burning tree and saw one of Odds shoes. Ulrich suddenly felt a jolt of rush realizing that Odd may be on the tree.

Ulrich said, "Find dirt and start throwing it at the tree."

The three friends started to get dirt and throw it at the burning tree. When the dirt would start to come in contact with the flames, the fire would start to die down. Eventually, the tree was completely flame-less and was nothing but burnt wood, black, and had no Odd. They started circling the tree back and forth, but still nothing. When Aelita started backing away from the tree to get a better view, she looked at a tree to her left and found a hand that had an arm covered by a purple sleeve. She called her friends over to the tree and found a body lying against the tree that had two things. The first was a noose around the neck of the body, and the second was a bag over the head that had the picture of a smiley face on it. Ulrich pulled off the bag to show that it was Odd, took the noose off his neck and laid him on the ground.

Ulrich felt his pulse and said, "He's not breathing."

Aelita remembered that Jeremy knew CPR; so she called out, "Jeremy," except he was nowhere to be seen. She looked everywhere and found nothing, but a sticky note on the burnt tree. She got it only to regret what was on it. It read…

Yumi

Aelita

Odd

Jeremy

Ulrich

Yumi, Aelita, and Odds name were crossed out. She thought to herself that this was a hit list. After processing these thoughts, Aelita ran into the forest to find Jeremy. Ulrich was calling out for her, but she wouldn't show any signs of her hearing him. She ran all throughout the forest calling out Sissi's name. She stopped to catch her breath and kept looking behind her so that she wouldn't be sneaked attacked. She found another sticky note on the ground that read…

"_Getting colder_."

Aelita, who went from worried to anger shouted, "Sissi, you BITCH! I have had it with you! If you're so brave, then fight me! C'mon on Sissi, I know you can hear me! Quit being a coward and fight me!"

"Aelita!"

After hearing that voice, she turned around and saw it was Ulrich, who was carrying Odd on his shoulders. He set him down and walked towards her.

Ulrich asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Jeremy; I'm not gonna let Sissi hurt him."

"Aelita you can't do anything."

"Yes I can, and when she's done with Jeremy she's coming after you and who knows what she has planned," After saying that, Aelita tried to leave, but Ulrich grabbed her arm.

Aelita said, "Let go of me," But he wouldn't.

She said it again, but he still wouldn't. She started hitting him in the chest and telling him to let her go. He grabbed her other arm trying to stop her, but she wouldn't stop. Eventually, she did stop because she was blinded by tears that were streaming down her face. She got on her knees and covered her tears with her hands. Ulrich got on his knees, and grabbed Aelita's hands and took them away from her face. Tears started to come down her cheeks and touch the ground. She looked down at the ground because she couldn't look at Ulrich.

He lifted Aelita's head up by her chin and said, "We probably should take Odd to the hospital."


End file.
